


The Smart Revenge

by KFlynn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bond decided to leave after Spectre, the MI6 slowly returned to normal and Q even prepared a special kind of car for 007 in case he ever returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smart Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Seems I'm the Queen of drabbles - I'm still trying to write longer stories! I'm really trying! But I hope you can also enjoy shorter pieces!
> 
> I also could not decide whether Bond comes back or not, so I just decided to leave it open!
> 
> Oh, and I didn't have a beta reader for this, so all of the mistakes are mine.

The tea on his table was warm, hot air steaming from the cup. The spoon lay on the side, in a straight line with the corner of the book left to it. A book about the history of fantasy novels. Fantasy, so contrasted to his usual work which only focused on facts, the hard reality and truths versus lies.

Those facts were present on the screen in front of his eyes right now. Calculations moving while his fingers busily pushed down various buttons on the keyboard.  
The MI6 was back in business and he had returned to his usual workplace as well. Somehow, as strangely as that may sound, even to his own ears, he kind of missed the lab near the water. It had had a certain vibe. An added feeling of secrecy.  
But he certainly had disliked the reason for this change of scenery. 

Here it was warmer and he had easy access to tea. That alone was a plus. 

M provided him with everything he needed to create new gadgets. Slowly everything returned to the usual business, but they all still had to calm down – if only emotionally. It had been a rough experience, after all. 

He sighed and leaned back, reaching for his tea, then glanced at the car keys to his right. 

They were lying there, resting, waiting. Waiting to be picked up by someone who might never return. The last time he had seen that very special 00 agent, he had left for sure. With that woman.  
But would it really be so easy for Bond to just leave all of this behind? To live a normal life, do groceries, rent a house, have a pet, be a loving husband, maybe work… as what exactly? What work could he do? Gardener? Driver? 

Q frowned at the thought alone, blowing away some of the hot air.

Somehow he could not see Bond having a normal job. He could see him longing for a calmer life. But for how long?

And, truth be told, he missed him.

He still recalled their first meeting in the museum. Back then he never had thought that he would come to like him and actually enjoy working together. But now, after weeks and even months without him, he came to truly miss him.  
Somehow everything worked too smoothly, it was silent, almost boring. No exploding watches were used anymore, although cars were crashed indeed. There was no difference in that regard. 

But still, he had prepared a special car for Bond. One he threatened to make him if he would crash the Martin again. A sweet car. Actually a smart. A pink one. With a hello kitty figure in the front. But it had a special engine, capable of running at a very high speed. A good car with some specials – a new music option, fire in the back and some other nice gimmicks. But it was pink. And a Smart.

Bond wouldn’t like that.

He would maybe come back, complain. But maybe he would also show him one of that famous smirks.

Gosh!

Q shook his head. Why was he thinking of that again? 

Moneypenny was already making jokes about him and Bond. Calling them lost lovers. But in truth, she also missed him. 

They all did. Even M, although he did not openly say it. 

Would he return one day? Would he walk in, approach his desk and ask for a new car? Then he could see his grin as he handed him the keys, and the look of pure shock on his face when he would spot the Smart.

It would make a good laugh.

A smile crossed his lips as he drank his tea and he returned his attention to the screen.

Time to get back to work.


End file.
